Love Will Find A Way
by EvilHamtaro428
Summary: The ham-hams go camping with Hamtaro's cousin. When they get back home everyone gets into a big fight. This fight results in a drastic change in the ham-hams lives. Couples are seperated. Friends are turned into enemies. Will love spark once again? R&R pl
1. Hamtaro's Cousin

Love Will Find A Way

Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro. My friend let me use Star.

Everyone is human in this story. Also everyone has a room at the clubhouse. I didn't get to finish my summary so I'm going finish it here. The story is H&B S&P S&M. The first few chapters seem like its all about Sandy and Maxwell but that will change.

The ham-hams go on a camping trip with Hamtaro's cousin for two days. During the trip Hamtaro's cousin hangs around Maxwell a lot. This makes Sandy a little uncomfortable. When they return home everyone gets in a big fight that results in the clubhouse being divided into to two separate clubhouses. (Hamtaro's clubhouse and Boss' Clubhouse) But in this dividing of the clubhouse, relationships are split and friends are turned to enemies because the number one rule in the new clubhouses is NEVER TALK OR SEE ANYONE FROM THE OTHER CLUBHOUSE OR ELSE. But what happens when some of the ham hams go against this rule because they want their old lives and relationships back? The only way to find out is to read. Sorry if that was a little long.

This is my first fic. Hope you like it. No flames please.

Chapter 1: Hamtaro's Cousin

Our story begins in the clubhouse. Hamtaro had not yet arrived.

"I wonder where Hamtaro is. Do you know where he is, Boss?" asked Bijou.

"Oh...um... I think he went out. He should be back soon." Boss said.

"Oh, I must have missed it when he left. Thank you, Boss." Bijou said.

"No...proble..." Boss couldn't finish because he fainted, blushing like heck.

Then Hamtaro came running through the door.

"Hey Hamtaro. What's wrong?" asked Oxnard.

"Let me catch my breath. Okay I'm ready now. I was gone because I had to meet up with my cousin Star. Star moved into town three days ago. She's going to go camping today and she said we could come. She already left so we can meet her at the campsite tomorrow. She'll be camping for three days. I say we should stay as long as she stays and that's two days. We will leave on the third day. We can meet her at the campsite tomorrow. Is it okay if she comes to the clubhouse Boss? " Hamtaro said.

"Of course." Boss said.

"Yay! We get to go camping!" everyone said.

"Everyone has to bring a sleeping bag okay? And remember to meet me at the bus stop at six a.m. We'll bring tents and there will be two to a tent. I'm going to go to my room and pack. You should too." Hamtaro said.

"Before we pack we should make partners now so there is no confusion tomorrow." Maxwell said.

"Hamtaro, do you want to be my partner?" asked Bijou.

"Okay." Hamtaro said back. That made Boss really mad.

These are the partners:

Bijou and Hamtaro

Sandy and Penelope

Stan and Pashmina

Cappy and Panda

Boss and Oxnard

Dexter and Howdy

"Hey I don't have a partner." Maxwell said.

"Uh, maybe you can stay with Star." Hamtaro said.

"Okay." Maxwell said.

"Okay, now let's go pack." Boss said. Everyone went home to pack.

The next day everyone went to the bust stop and waited for the bus until it came. Everyone got in and sat down. Most of them slept for the ride.

It was a two-hour drive until they got to the campsite. When the bus arrived at the campsite everyone got out and looked around. There was a lot of other campers their too. Hamtaro looked for his cousin. Then Maxwell saw a beautiful girl sitting on the grass.

She had long, brown hair that was tied into a ponytail. She also had two star clips on. She was wearing a yellow, strapless top with a pink mini- skirt. She seemed like one of those fashion people.

"Hey Hamtaro, is that your cousin?" Maxwell asked.

Hamtaro looked to where Maxwell was looking and nodded.

"Yup that's her. Hi, Star!" Hamtaro said as he walked over to her.

The others came along and introduced themselves.

"Hi! I'm Star." Star said as she looked at Maxwell with a sparkle in her eyes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

How was it? Was it bad? Well anyway review please.


	2. The First Day Of Camping

Chapter 2: The First Day Of Camping  
  
"It's very nice to meet all of you." Star said. She was still staring at Maxwell. Sandy noticed this so she brought something up.  
  
"So what should we do first?" Sandy asked.  
  
"I brought some canoes so we can do that. There is a river not to far from here." Star said.  
  
"Okay we can do that after we set up camp. Star you will be sharing a tent with Maxwell okay?" Hamtaro said.  
  
"Okay." She said happily.  
  
The ham-hams made camp and then took their canoes to the river. Star brought enough for all of them. When everyone got into their canoe they started. Boss went ahead to give directions in an attempt to impress Bijou. Stan splashed Pashmina a couple of times. One of the splashes hit her eye. The water stung her eye so she couldn't see where she was going. She was about to drift of course but Stan grabbed her canoe.  
  
"Sorry Pashmina." Stan said apologetically.  
  
"It's okay just never do it again." Pashmina said.  
  
"Watch out everyone, the water ahead is a bit rocky." Boss said. He maneuvered around the rocks skillfully still trying to impress Bijou. It wasn't working though. She was to busy watching Hamtaro dodge the rocks. This made Boss angry. Boss positioned his canoe in front of Hamtaro's so he could play a little trick on him. There was a tree that had one of its branches sticking out it front of Boss. Boss grabbed it and pulled it to him. He let go so it would hit Hamtaro but Bijou decided to go in front of Hamtaro so it hit her instead.  
  
"Boss that was mean." Bijou said.  
  
"I am so sorry...Bijou." Boss said.  
  
Boss was even angrier now.  
  
Meanwhile Star was canoeing next to Maxwell. She was starting to like him.  
  
"So what do you think of this campsite?" Star asked. She was trying to start a conversation.  
  
"It's beautiful." Maxwell said. Maxwell was also starting to like Star a little bit. This was a bad thing considering that he loved Sandy.  
  
Star splashed him and he splashed her back. Then they started talking about their lives. Maxwell didn't mention that he was with Sandy. Star explained how she came from a place called ACDC and how she had moved into the town where the ham-hams live (Where is it again?). She said that she had a boyfriend once but they broke up.  
  
"So Maxwell... uh... do you uh... have a...girlfriend?" she asked. She blushed.  
  
Maxwell blushed to but then answered.  
  
"Yeah I do. I'm with Sandy." He said.  
  
"Oh." Star said sadly. She tried her best not to cry.  
  
"Are you okay?" Maxwell asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." She said.  
  
The ham-hams finished canoeing a little bit later. It was lunch time now. They made some sandwiches. After lunch Maxwell, Star, Stan, Sandy, and Pashmina went to take a nap. Star actually just went so she could talk to Maxwell. The five of them went to their tents while Cappy, Penelope, Boss, Hamtaro, Bijou, and Panda went fishing. Oxnard, Dexter, and Howdy went exploring.  
  
In Star and Maxwell's tent the two of them are getting their sleeping bags ready.  
  
"Hey Maxwell, I just wanted to apologize for you know asking about your personal life." Star said.  
  
"It's okay." Maxwell said in reply.  
  
"So what do you think of the trip so far Max. Do you mind if I call you Max?"  
  
"No it's okay if you call me Max. I'm having a great time with you... I mean here. I'm having a great time here." Maxwell said.  
  
Star and Maxwell both blushed.  
  
Meanwhile Oxnard, Dexter and Howdy were still exploring. They found that the forest was covered with a lot of trees. They kept walking until they found a cave.  
  
"Let's check it out." Howdy said.  
  
The three of them walked inside the cave. It got darker as they went deeper into the cave. Oxnard walked into something and then he heard a growl.  
  
"Ah it's a bear!" cried Oxnard.  
  
"Nope it's just me." Howdy said as he started to laugh.  
  
Then Oxnard walked into something else and heard another growl.  
  
"Very funny Howdy but I won't fall for the same trick twice." Oxnard said.  
  
"Uh... Oxnard, Howdy is next to me so how could you have walked into him?" Dexter said.  
  
Then another growl was heard. Then they realized that their really was a bear. They ran out of the cave and the bear followed them. As Dexter was running he picked up a rock and through it at the bear. It hit its eye causing it to stop. This allowed the three terrified hams to escape.  
  
"Let's go back to camp." Oxnard said.  
  
"Right." Dexter and Howdy Replied.  
  
The three of them started to walk back to camp.  
  
At the river Hamtaro and Boss are having a contest to see who can catch the most fish with their hands. Cappy, Penelope, and Bijou were watching.  
  
"You won't beat me Hamtaro." Boss said.  
  
"We'll just see about that." Hamtaro said as he got anther fish.  
  
Both Hamtaro and Boss had ten fish. Their was only thirty seconds left. At the last second Boss caught a fish and won. The two shook hands and stored their fish in baskets. Next they had a contest of who could catch the most fish with a fishing rod. There was 10 minutes on the clock. Five minutes had past and no one had even gotten a nibble. Three more minutes past by. Than another went by. Then Hamtaro's line began to pull. Hamtaro reeled it in just in time to win.  
  
Now for a tie breaker the two of them would pick either Cappy or Bijou to catch as many fish as they could with rods. Boss got Cappy and Hamtaro got Bijou. This time there was only one minute in the clock. Cappy and Bijou were much luckier than Boss and Hamtaro. They caught fish after fish. In the end Bijou won by one fish.  
  
"Good job Bijou." Hamtaro said.  
  
"Thank you. Don't forget to congratulate Cappy. He did a fine job as well." She replied.  
  
"Your right Bijou. Good job Cappy." Boss and Hamtaro said.  
  
Now it was about six o clock and the ham-hams were hungry. The fishers met up with the explorers and went to wake up the sleepers. Boss went to wake up Max and Star but he found that they were already awake. They hurried out and went to dinner around the campfire. Boss then got Sandy and she joined the rest of them. Bijou went to get Stan and Pashmina and when he walked into their tent they were kissing. Then they saw Bijou and stopped immediately.  
  
"You didn't see anything." Stan said.  
  
"Don't worry you two. Everyone knows you like each other but I won't tell anyone about this. Come on we have to eat dinner." Bijou said.  
  
"Thanks Bijou." Pashmina said.  
  
And with that the ham-hams ate. Then they went to sleep after a day of fun. However Star, Stan, and Pashmina stayed awake because they already slept earlier. Star exited the tent and went to sit on a log. She was thinking about Maxwell and how much she liked him but she knew that it would never work out. He liked Sandy.  
  
"Why are you still awake?" Max asked as he came out of the tent.  
  
"I'm just thinking." She said.  
  
"Oh. Do you need someone to talk too?"  
  
"That would be nice. Thanks Maxwell."  
  
"So what are you thinking about?"  
  
"Oh uh... I don't know why I'm talking to you about this but I'm wondering. Do you believe in love at first sight?"  
  
"Well actually yes. I knew I loved Sand..." Maxwell didn't finish because he didn't want to bring Sandy up in front of Star.  
  
"Oh I was just wondering."  
  
"Maybe we should get some sleep."  
  
"Yeah okay."  
  
The two of them accidentally walked Hamtaro and Bijou's tent since it was next to theirs. When they walked in they saw Hamtaro and Bijou just sitting next to each other. They looked like they were hiding something.  
  
"Oh sorry you guys, we went into the wrong tent." They Maxwell said as he and Star left the tent and went to their own and slept.  
  
"That was close." Hamtaro said.  
  
"I know. Good thing we heard them coming!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -  
  
What did you think? Do you think the story is moving to fast? I will be updating as fast as I can sometimes twice in one say. Well anyway review please. 


	3. The Second Day

Chapter 3: The Second Day  
  
The first to get up were Hamtaro and Bijou. The two of them sat in their tent for a little bit. They were talking about last night and how Maxwell and Star walked in on them.  
  
"I think they knew we were kissing." Hamtaro said.  
  
"Why?" Bijou asked.  
  
"I think it's not just a coincidence. I mean they walked in right after we started kissing."   
  
"Would it be so bad if they knew about 'us'?"  
  
"Yes Bijou it would. Who knows who they might have told?" Hamtaro thought of what would happen if they told Boss. He didn't like it.  
  
"I wonder why those too were awake also."  
  
"Good question. Well they were probably not tired so they went outside."  
  
"You're probably right. Well, I'm hungry let's go outside and eat."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Hamtaro and Bijou went outside and found that Sandy and Maxwell were already there eating the cereal they brought.  
  
"Hey guys." Maxwell said.  
  
"Hi." Bijou and Hamtaro said.  
  
"So, like, what do you want to do today?" Sandy asked.  
  
"I don't know." Hamtaro said as he got some cereal.  
  
"I can't believe this is our last day of camping before we go home. We should do this more often." Maxwell said.  
  
"You're right." Bijou said.  
  
Soon the rest of the ham-hams woke up and went to join the Hamtaro, Bijou, Maxwell, and Sandy for breakfast. After they ate they decided to split into seven groups of two. The partners were the same as the tent partners except Sandy was with Maxwell and Star was with Penelope. The groups split up and did whatever they wanted. Sandy and Maxwell went canoeing like yesterday. They were joined by Stan and Pashmina. They quickly got into their canoes and they were off.  
  
"What do you think of the trip so far Maxwell?" asked Sandy.  
  
"It's great. You?"   
  
"It's been good except I barely got to spend time with you."   
  
"Oh. Well that's going to change today." Maxwell said as he splashed Sandy.   
  
"Hey you guys move faster or we're going to pass you." Stan yelled.  
  
"Then pass us!" Sandy said. Stan and Pashmina sped passed Maxwell and Sandy.  
  
Meanwhile Hamtaro and Bijou were just sitting on a boulder talking. They were eating some snacks. Oxnard and Boss were spying on them.  
  
"Why did I have to be paired with you Boss? We're not doing anything fun." Oxnard complained.  
  
"Oxnard I promise we'll do something fun a little later but this is important to me." Boss said.  
  
When Boss looked back at Hamtaro and Bijou they were kissing. Boss was heartbroken and very mad. When they stopped kissing Bijou smiled at Hamtaro. Boss stamped out of his hiding place and went to Hamtaro.  
  
"Hamtaro can I talk to you?" he asked.  
  
"Sure Boss." The two of them went behind a tree so no one could hear them.  
  
"Why did you kiss Bijou?"  
  
"Come down Boss. Bijou was choking on a snack and when she spit it out she couldn't breath and she nearly fainted so I had to breathe into, erm, her mouth to open up her throat. It just looked like we were kissing." Hamtaro said.  
  
"Oh okay. Sorry buddy. I knew you would never betray me." Boss said as he walked away with Oxnard.  
  
Hamtaro waited until they were out of site and then went back to Bijou.  
  
"Man I hated lying to Boss like that. I just didn't want him to be so sad." Before Hamtaro said anything else he covered his mouth and realized what he just said. He told Bijou Boss' secret.  
  
"Why would he be sad?" asked Bijou.  
  
"Oh no reason... Oh okay you caught me. Boss has a crush on you." Hamtaro said.  
  
"WHAT!? I had no idea. Poor Boss." Bijou said.  
  
"Well at least he thinks it wasn't really a kiss." Hamtaro said even though he felt so guilty. Boss had trusted him and he betrayed him.   
  
Neither of them said anything for a little bit. It took them a while to start talking again.  
  
Back to Oxnard and Boss.   
  
"You know they really did kiss right?" Oxnard asked.  
  
"Of course I did. It hurts me that Hamtaro would lie about this." Boss said.  
  
Meanwhile Dexter and Howdy were arguing over Pashmina.  
  
"She likes me more than you Howdy." Dexter said.  
  
"No she doesn't. She likes me." Howdy yelled.  
  
"You guys are both wrong, she likes me." Stan said as he walked out from behind the bushes.  
  
"Why would you think that?" Howdy asked.  
  
"I just have a feeling." Stan said. He remembered when Bijou walked in on Pashmina and him kissing. They weren't an official couple but he was sure Pashmina would pick him.   
  
"Where is Pashmina anyway?" Dexter asked.  
  
"Well after we finished canoeing I had to use the bathroom and that's when I heard you guys. Oh my gosh I have to get back to Pashmina." Stan said as he ran away.  
  
"I never will understand that guy." Dexter said.  
  
Howdy and Dexter resumed their arguing after Stan was gone.   
  
Star and Penelope were just walking around admiring the beauty of the forest. Well actually Penelope was admiring the forest. Star's mind was elsewhere. She was thinking about Maxwell. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realize that Penelope wasn't with her anymore.   
  
Then she heard a yell. She realized Penelope was gone so she ran towards the yell. She found Penelope but she wasn't alone. A snake found her too. Star picked up a few rocks and threw them at the snake until it ran away. Star ran up to Penelope and found that she wasn't injured.  
  
"I'm sorry Penelope. I wasn't paying attention to you." Star said.  
  
"Ookwee (That's alright.)." Penelope said.  
  
(A/N: Everything Penelope says will be in parenthesis. This means that she is saying Ookwee but what she means is in parenthesis. Also everyone understands why she is saying.)  
  
Star and Penelope went to the riverside and sat down. Star had to tell someone how she felt about Maxwell. She decided to tell Penelope since she wouldn't really understand.  
  
"Hey Penelope, do you mind if I asked you something?" asked Star.  
  
"Ookwee. (No)" Penelope said.  
  
"Okay here it goes. Do you think Maxwell and Sandy will ever... breakup?"   
  
"Ookwee, ookwee. (No not really. Why do you ask?)"  
  
"Well it's just that... uh... well... I... uh"  
  
"Ookwee! Ookwee! (You like him don't you!)"  
  
"Yeah I do. What do you think I should do?"  
  
"Ookyoo, ookyoo? Ookwee.(Why don't you talk to him about it? I'm sure he will understand.)"  
  
"Maybe I should. Thanks Penelope."   
  
Meanwhile Sandy and Maxwell realized the time and went to go eat lunch. When they got back to camp they saw Panda and Cappy already eating.  
  
"Fey vou huys. Vow are vou?" Panda asked with food in his mouth.  
  
"Hi." Sandy said  
  
"What are we having?" Maxwell asked.  
  
"Fandwhiches and crashed fopatoes." Cappy said with his mouth full of food.  
  
Maxwell and Sandy got their food and decided to eat in Maxwell's tent.   
  
"So what do you want to do after we eat?" asked Sandy.  
  
"I don't know. What do you want to do?"   
  
"Well first I want to relax and then let's, like, go climbing trees." Sandy said.  
  
"Okay. If you want to do it than I want to do it."   
  
After they ate they sat in the tent talking for a little bit. They were talking about their relationship which made Maxwell sweat.  
  
"Maxwell I want to ask you something. Do you love me?"  
  
"Of course Sandy."  
  
"No I mean do you 'LOVE' me."   
  
"Do you mean like do I want to marry you when we're older or something?"   
  
Sandy blushed but than she nodded.  
  
"Well I guess so but don't you think we're a little to..." Maxwell was interrupted by Sandy's lips touching his. Maxwell was a little surprised by the kiss and Sandy knew it so she stopped. It didn't take long before they were kissing again.   
  
Star was walking towards the tent. She decided to talk to Maxwell. When she walked into the tent she saw them kissing. She quickly left the tent without a word. As she turned around, Maxwell saw a tear fall from her eye.   
  
Star ran away from the camp. With each step she began to cry even harder. Then she ran into Hamtaro and Bijou.  
  
"What's wrong Star?" Hamtaro asked.  
  
"Nothing." She said as she ran past Hamtaro. She looked back and saw Hamtaro and Bijou staring at her. It only made her cry more as she ran deeper into the woods. She finally stopped and sat on a boulder.  
  
"What were you thinking, trying to talk to him? He loves Sandy." Star said to herself.  
  
"No he doesn't." a voice said.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm just a voice in your head. Maxwell doesn't like Sandy he likes you."  
  
"Than why were they kissing?"  
  
"I don't know. What I do know is that he loves you."  
  
"No he doesn't. Get out of my head."  
  
"Fine I will but it won't be long before you can't stand the fact that Maxwell likes Sandy and then you will beg me to come back. You will want to break them up and I will be waiting until then."  
  
Star started to cry again and she cried herself to sleep. When she woke up she found that it was late. She checked her watch and it was eleven o'clock midnight. She got up and tried to find her way back to camp but she got lost.  
  
"HELP" she cried.   
  
Then she heard something from behind a bush. When she looked to see what it was she saw Maxwell and Sandy kissing. She started to cry.  
  
"What's wrong little baby. Are you sad? Are you alone? Get out of here. I don't love you I love Sandy." Maxwell said forcefully and angrily.  
  
And with that Star ran and ran until Maxwell was out of site.  
  
"STAR! STAR! STAR! STAR! STAR!" A voice yelled out.  
  
- - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
What did you think? Review please. 


	4. Star's First Day At The Clubhouse

Chapter 4: Star's First Day At The Clubhouse 

"Star, Star, Star!" the voice kept saying. Suddenly Star woke up and saw Maxwell. She was scared of him.

"Get away from me, you freak!" she cried.

"Star it's okay you were having a bad dream." Maxwell said reassuringly.

Star calmed down and looked at her watch. It was eleven o'clock.

"Where is everybody?" asked Star.

"Everyone is looking for you. We've been looking since dinner." Maxwell said.

"Oh." She said. Maxwell and Star walked back to camp and found everyone was there.

"Star, are you okay?" Hamtaro asked. He would have asked about before but he decided not to.

"Yeah I'm fine, I want to go to bed now. Good night." She said as she walked back into her tent. Soon everyone else went to sleep.  
  
The next day everyone got up early for the bus home. Everyone packed their stuff and got on the bus. Star was still pretty sad about yesterday. She thought about that little voice in her head and what it said. Did Maxwell really like her or did he like Sandy? Hamtaro interrupted Star's thoughts.

"Star are you okay?" he asked.

"I told you, Hamtaro, I'm fine." She said.

"Why were you crying yesterday?" he asked.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Why not? You can tell me. I won't tell anyone."

"Hamtaro, I don't want to talk about it"

"Okay then, I'll go back to my seat." Hamtaro walked back to Bijou.

Finally the bus arrived back home. Everyone got off.

"Star, do you want to come to the clubhouse with us?" asked Boss.

"Okay." She said. All the ham-hams went to the clubhouse and went to their rooms to unpack their stuff.

Star looked around the clubhouse. She thought it was amazing. She stayed in the playroom and waited for the others until they came.

"What do you guys want to do?" asked Boss.

"Let's play ham and go seek." Hamtaro suggested. Everyone agreed. Boss was chosen to be it. They limited the hiding to just the playroom so it wouldn't be too hard on Star.

"One, two, three..." Boss counted. All the ham-hams went to hide. Star looked for a place to hide. She couldn't find one. All the spots she thought of were taken.

"Hey Star, over here." Maxwell whispered. Star turned and saw that there was a good spot by him. She quickly ran to it and his. Boss finished counting and started searching. He saw Bijou but didn't say anything. He wanted to find her last. He quickly found Hamtaro, Cappy, Pashmina, and Penelope. Then he found out Stan was playing smart and was following Boss so he wouldn't find him. Boss turned around and found Stan. Then he saw Sandy, Oxnard, and Panda. He went to where Maxwell and Star were hiding and acted like he didn't see them.

"I wonder where Maxwell and Star are." Boss said sarcastically. He threw a pillow at them.

"Okay you found us." Maxwell said as they got up.

Then he found Dexter and Howdy. Then he went overly dramatic and gave up to make Bijou feel good.

"Oh I give up. Bijou is too good a hider and I can't find her. You can come out, Bijou." Boss said.

"I cannot believe you didn't find me." Bijou said as she stepped out from behind a plant.

Then the ham-hams decided to do whatever they wanted to do. Panda and Cappy went to sleep and the rest of them talked in their own groups. All the girls including Star were talking to each other.

"So Star, how do you like the clubhouse so far?" Sandy asked.

"It's great." Star replied.

"Star, I know this isn't any of my beeswax but do you like anyone yet?" Pashmina asked.

"I like everyone." Star said.

"I mean do you 'like' anyone yet." Pashmina said again.

Star blushed but than decided she didn't want to say who so she shook her head.

"What about you guys?" Star asked trying to change the subject.

The other girls blushed except Penelope.

"Well?" Star insisted. Star was the only one who didn't know who each of them liked. No one knew that Pashmina liked someone.

"Hamtaro" Bijou said.

"Maxwell" Sandy said.

"What about you Pashmina?" Star asked.

"I don't like anyone." She said.

"Yes you do. We can see it in your eyes." Sandy said.

"Fine. I... like... uh... I like... Stan." Pashmina said.

"Everyone gasped except Bijou. She remembered the day she walked in on them kissing.

Meanwhile Stan, Maxwell, and Hamtaro were talking about their love life as well.

"Hey Hamtaro, did you finally hook up with Bijou?" Stan asked.

Hamtaro didn't know what to say. "Well I guess you might be able to say that. I think. I mean we're not exactly an official couple." Hamtaro said.

"Are you more than friends?" Stan asked.

Hamtaro was getting a little confused. Why did Stan want to know this stuff? Hamtaro just nodded as an answer to Stan's question.

"What about you, Max? Are you treating my sister with respect?" Stan asked.

"Of course." Maxwell said.

"I'm watching you, Maxwell, always watching." Stan said weirdly and sarcastically. Hamtaro took it literally.

"You watch him when he takes showers?" Hamtaro said.

"HAMTARO! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Stan yelled.

"Sorry." Hamtaro said.

The day went on like this until it got dark. Star was getting ready to leave.

"Bye everyone. I had fun. See you tomorrow." She said.

"Hey Star, do you want to sleep over?" asked Hamtaro.

"Okay." Star said as if she had been waiting for him to offer.

"She can stay in my room. It has an extra bed" Pashmina said.

"Okay." She said.

Then all the ham-hams went to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a big day for all of them. Tomorrow is going to be the day to change their lives.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

What did you think? Sorry for the wait. Review please.


End file.
